Pokémon Sunshine and Moonlight
by EctoYasai
Summary: Piko, un joven entrenador de Kalos gana un premio en una lotería que lo lleva a hacer el recorrido insular de Alola durante dos meses de Verano. Allí conocerá a otros dos aspirantes para el recorrido, Korokki y Lúa, que no piensan ser menos que el chico de ciudad. El resto de la historia... Es mejor que lo descubras tú. / (M)OCx(M)OC, (F)OCxLylia, HauxGladion / Multichapter


\- **¡Piko! ¡Piiiiikooo!** -El rubio alto miró de reojo a la chica que estaba de su brazo anclada, con rostro suplicante. – **Porfa… ¡Por favor, Pikooo!**  
\- **He dicho que no, Serena. Pareces una niña. Madura un poco.**  
La chica frunció el ceño, y se soltó del brazo de mala manera.  
\- **Imbécil.**  
Soltó un bufido, antes de girarse y caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que iban con aires dignos. Piko suspiró.  
\- **Espera…**  
\- **Vete a la mierda.**  
El joven caminó con tranquilidad detrás de su amiga, en un silencio algo incómodo. Serena de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.  
\- **…Venga, va.**  
Era la señal que la chica esperaba.  
\- **¡Bieeen! ¡Vamos!**

¿Qué por qué discutían esta vez Piko y Serena? Por una simple lotería.  
Los dos rubios eran conocidos en casi toda Ciudad Luminalia por ser una de esas parejitas que siempre estaban peleando por todo. Lo gracioso era, que ni eran pareja, ni hermanos, ni nada. Sólo dos amigos que se criaron juntos.  
Serena era una joven caprichosa, bastante extrovertida a la que le gustaba tener todo siempre a su disposición. Y Piko… Bueno, era casi tan caprichoso como su mejor amiga, sólo que por culpa de su timidez a veces podía confundírsele con alguien callado y maduro. Lejos de la realidad, al rubio también le encantaba ser tratado como un príncipe.  
Volviendo a la discusión actual…  
A Piko le daba mucha rabia que estas cosas nunca le tocasen. Era una de esas loterías de bolitas, que girabas y girabas para que al final saliese una bola gris y te llevases un paquete de pañuelos. ¡Menudo timo!  
Serena sin embargo, estaba convencidísima de que iba a ganar ese viaje que venía en letras grandes del cartel. ¡COMO SI SE TUVIESE QUE GASTAR AHÍ TODOS SUS AHORROS!  
\- **Venga, Piko. Caliéntame el premio.** –Soltó ella, poniéndolo al frente.  
\- **¿Huh?**  
\- **VENGA, PIKO TÚ PRIMERO.**  
El rubio volvió a suspirar y avanzó. Sabía que no iba a tocarle nada. Pagó al señor de la lotería. Sabía que iba a gastarse su dinero sólo para llevarse una decepción. Agarró la palanca para girar la lotería. Sabía que de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.  
Tomo aire y…  
Bolita dorada.  
\- **¡TENEMOS UN GANADOOOOOOOOR!**  
Los dos rubios se quedaron mirando la bola con expresión neutral, casi sin creerlo.  
\- **… ¿Eh?**  
\- **¡FELICIDADES CHICO, HAS GANADO EL PREMIO GORDO!**  
\- **E-Espera…  
** \- **¡PIKO ¿QUE HAS HECHO?! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!  
** \- **NECESITO TUS DATOS, JOVENCITO. ¡QUE ALEGRIA!**  
Piko no podía oír ni las felicitaciones del vendedor, ni los lloriqueos de Serena que le gritaba a la cara. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en el enorme cartel del puesto…

" _BIENVENIDO A ALOLA"_

* * *

\- **¡Bienvenido a Alola! ¡Por favor páselo bien! Oh… ¡ALOLA! ¡Sed bienvenidos a Alola, por favor pásenlo bien!**  
Un chico de piel oscura iba colocando collares floridos a los cuellos de todo turista que bajaba del barco con una enorme sonrisa. Cada vez que alguien pasaba, lo saludaba de forma animada y le ponía el collar, al igual que las otras dos azafatas del trabajo, también nativas de allí.  
\- **Korokki, tu turno ha acabado.** –Avisó una de las chicas más mayores que él. - **¡Has hecho un gran trabajo! ¡Felicidades!**  
\- **Ah… Gracias.** –Sonrió el joven de Alola.  
\- **Venga, descansa mucho. Mañana empiezas el recorrido insular, ¿no? ¿Has conseguido ahorrar al final?**  
\- **Uhh… Bueno… Gracias a esto y a la ayuda de Kukui por lo menos he podido pagar la inscripción. Aunque no tengo mucho para viajar…**  
\- **¡Eso es estupendo! Me he enterado de que te darán un Pokemon, ¿no? Eso te abrirá muchas puertas, así que tranquilo.**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Gracias!**  
\- **Hahaha. No hay problema. Pásalo bien, y te veo en un par de meses, ¿eh?**  
\- **¡Claro! ¡No me echéis mucho de menos~!**

Korokki Kalani vivía en la Isla Melemele con sus padres y su hermano mayor, aunque ahora mismo sólo estaban él y su madre en esos momentos viviendo juntos. Su familia no tenía mucho dinero, y lo poco que entraba era gracias a la aportación de su hermano Go, que estaba trabajando en Kanto para una organización famosa. Por este motivo, el sueño de Korokki de realizar el recorrido insular, y luego convertirse en maestro Pokemon se veía un poco frustrado.  
Para poder cumplir su sueño, Go le aconsejo buscarse un trabajillo que pudiese compaginar con la escuela, y así lo hizo.  
Aun así, no consiguió suficiente dinero para inscribirse ese año en el recorrido insular. Si no fuese por el Profesor Kukui… No había podido participar este año tampoco.  
¡Le había ayudado una barbaridad! ¡Por eso ahora mismo iba a ir a agradecérselo hasta su laboratorio!  
Salió de Ciudad Hauoli, aún con su uniforme de azafato puesto, y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta el laboratorio ruinoso. Y por el camino…  
\- **¡EH! ¡LÚA! ¡LYLIA!**  
Dos chicas miraban hacia el agua, en la playa al lado del laboratorio del profesor. Korokki dio un salto y se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa.  
\- **¡Korokki!** -La primera en hablar fue la morena de pelo castaño, Lúa. - **¿Te has enterado? ¡El profesor ya tiene nuestros Pokemon de regalo!**  
\- **¡Si! ¡Son una monada!** –Asintió Lylia, agarrando su bolsito con una sonrisa.  
\- **¿Huuuuh? ¿En serio? ¿Puedo verlos?** –Korokki hizo un amago de entrar, pero las dos chicas le detuvieron.  
\- **¡No! ¡Es información clasificada! ¡Ningún aspirante puede verlos!**  
\- **¿Qué? ¡Pero vosotras los habéis visto! ¡Y seguro que Tilo también!** –Las chicas se miraron. -¿Me equivoco?  
- **Um… Por cierto, ¿vienes de trabajar?**  
\- **No cambies de tema.**  
\- **Ah… ¿Qué es eso?**  
Al hablar Lylia, tanto Korokki como Lúa giraron la cabeza para ver un camión. De él se bajó una señora muy guapa y rubia, obviamente extranjera. Y detrás de ella… Un chico. Tendría más o menos su edad, y llevaba en brazos un Pokemon desconocido para ellos, que definitivamente no pertenecía a la región de Alola.  
Era rubio y casi tan alto como la mujer, solo que con cara de niño. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta que entraba dentro del agujero que traía su gorra.  
\- **Es un entrenador…** -Murmuró Lúa, Korokki pudo jurar que vio como sus ojos se iluminaban con el pensamiento sólo de retarlo.  
Pero no apartó la vista del extranjero. Por un segundo, los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en los suyos y pudo observar su rostro con más detalle.  
\- **Parece un ángel.** –Soltó sin pensar.  
\- **¿Tú crees? Se parece a Lylia. Así tan paliducho y delgado…  
** \- **Vaya, gracias…** -Murmuró la aludida, colocándose bien el pelo, y fingiendo un pucherito.  
\- **¡EH! ¡AH! ¡NO IBA CON MALA INTENCION!** –Soltó rápidamente la otra chica, moviendo las manos de forma alterada.  
Lylia se echó a reír, negando con suavidad, haciéndole ver que bromeaba.  
El extranjero vio a ambas chicas reírse, y quizás se dio por aludido porque entrecerró los ojos con enfado, y apartó la cara rompiendo el contacto visual con Korokki.  
La señora y su hijo entraron en casa, y de ahí no salió nadie más. Incluso el camión que supusieron sería de mudanzas, se marchó.  
\- **¡Que guay! ¡Un niño nuevo! ¿Creéis que se presentará al recorrido?** –Preguntó Lúa.  
\- **¿Um? ¿Le da tiempo?**  
\- **Si Tilo se ha podido presentar con el papel manchado entero de Malasadas, seguro que ese chico puede presentarse. Además Kukui es muy enrollado.** –Soltó Korokki asintiendo.  
\- **Creo que a Cosmog le ha gustado.** –Susurró la rubia, mirando dentro de su bolsita al Pokemon que hacia lo posible por salir. – **Oye. Estate quieto.  
** \- **Bueno volviendo al tema de los Pokemon de regalo…**  
\- **¡BUENAS NOCHES, KOROKKI!**  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Esperad! ¡Quería hablar con…!** –Y el laboratorio se cerró de un portazo, llevándose consigo a Lylia y Lúa. - **…Kukui.**  
El chico suspiró, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Bueno… Que fuese lo que Arceus quiera.


End file.
